gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Dromaeosaurus (Primeval)
Dromaeosaurus (known as Raptors) are the first dinosaurs in Primeval. History It first appeared in Episode 2.1. where two adults and one baby were rampaging a mall after an anomaly opened. Later, Connor Temple was getting a cup of slushy and the female Dromaeosaurus was eating candy and it saw Connor. It then attacked, but only for it to be trapped and later on tranquilized. Later, Abby Maitland and Connor found the baby Dromaesaurus and it clawed the Cleaner's neck. The baby was then tranquilized. The baby Dromaeosaurus regained conciousness and was used to call out the male. The male Dromaeosaurus listens to the call and it sawed the baby. Instead of helping it, the male cannibalises the baby Dromaeosaurus. The male attacks the trio until it was finally tranquilized. They put the male and female raptor on the wagon as they head to the anomaly. Cutter and Stephen push the wagon far away. However, the raptors regained conciousness and the male goes after Cutter and Stephen. Cutter managed to get out, but Stephen gets grabbed on the ankle. The rest were able to pull Stephen and the raptor didn't noticed danger as its head was sticking out of the anomaly. The anomaly closed and the raptor's head was seperated from its body and its decapitated head falls on the ground, killing it. In Episode 2.6., three raptors were captured by Oliver Leek and sent to the Creature Prison. In Episode 2.7., Leek later on feeds the raptors and the other creatures he captured. Nick later frees the creatures and they were on a rampage. After Stephen has captured the Silurian Scorpion that was loose in the beach, the rest of the creatures were lured by the food alarm to trap them in the containment cell. Later on, one of the raptors attacks Helen, but only for Stephen to shoot it dead. Later on, Cutter tends to sacrifice himself, but only for Stephen to knock him out and take his place. He tells Cutter to tell Abbey and Connor to stay out of trouble. The two remaining raptors, the Smilodon, the Silurian Scorpions, the Future Predators, and the Mer Creatures surround him as they kill him. The other creatures presumably turned on each other where none survived. In Episode 3.10. Abby, Connor, and Danny Quinn were on a mission to stop Helen Cutter. In the Cretaceous, they spot 3 juvenile raptors feasting on another one. The raptors then spotted them and proceed to chase them. Abby, Connor, and Danny get on a tree as the raptors try to attack. Danny uses a stun grenade to knock out the raptors, but it also knocked out Connor because he forgot to close his ears since a stun grenade can be loud. Danny then heads to anomaly where the Pliocene is, and an adult raptor follows him. Later in the Cretaceous, one of the juvenile raptors regained consciousness and proceeds to attack Abbey, but only for Connor to throw a rock and it and knock it back out with a stick. Back at the Pliocene, Helen has already killed a small group of Australopithecus. She then tries to take her gun out to shoot Danny, but only for the adult raptor to appear. It leaps on Helen as they both fall off the cliff, killing them both. When Danny checks to make sure Helen is dead, he responded, "Good boy.", to the raptor. In Episode 4.1., Connor and Abby were able to find the anomaly opener. Once they opened an anomaly that leads to the present, a huge Spinosaurus blocks their path. A male raptor chases after Abbey, but only for the Spinosaurus to fight it. The raptor clings on the Spinosaurus and bites it. The raptor wasn't able to hold on much long as the Spinosaurus grabs the raptor in its jaws. The raptor screeches as the Spinosaurus crushes it to death and eventually devours the raptor. In Episode 5.3., a female Dromaeosaurus entered through an anomaly to the late 1860s in London. It has killed several people. It then entered through an anomaly to the present. The ARC team managed to get it back to the anomaly, but only for them to realize that the anomaly leads to the late 1860s, not the Cretaceous. If they don't bring it back, it might change history on the more humans it kills in the past. Later, the Dromaeosaurus was brought back to the present and was knocked out by a shot of Becker's EMD. When Henry entered and threatened to kill Matt, Emily tries to calm him down. The raptor then recovered and kills Henry. Becker then knocked it back out with several EMD shots. It is implied that the raptor was brought to the ARC since there was no anomaly to send it back to the Cretaceous period, and Becker mentions about "going back for the raptor". Trivia * Although an aggressive predator, the adult raptor in Episode 3.10 is technically considered an anti-hero as it saved humanity when it killed Helen, who tried to wipe out humanity. * The raptor in Episode 5.3. had no head feathers. Some fans have speculated that it contracted a disease in London that causes hair to fall off since the feather knobs on its head were visible. Alternatively, it could have just been molting. Fanon Info Goji Island Timeline * Dromaeosaurs love on Goji Island. Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Primeval Monsters Category:Villains Category:Monsters living on Thunder Island